El primer día de San Valentín
by Zadel Yaen
Summary: [8059 One-shot] Llevaban apenas unos meses de relación, Gokudera no sabía cuántos la verdad. No celebraban aniversarios… pero se acercaba una fecha que no podía pasar desapercibida a ninguno de los dos, no entre tantos corazones y parejas felices.


**Notas del autor:** Que mejor forma de celebrar el 14 de febrero que con un fanfic 8059 ^w^ además tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo bastante romántico ya que en mi otro fanfic todavía no hay nada de ese estilo u-u todo lo siguiente está contado desde el punto de vista de Gokudera y aquí no se da ningún detalle de cómo es que empezó a salir con Yamamoto, si no creo que esto se haría muy largo, espero que lo disfruten.

**Todos los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn son propiedad de Akira Amano, obra hecha sólo con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

Todas las tiendas de Namimori ya estaban repletas con detalles alusivos al día de San Valentín. No había cosa que enfermara más a Gokudera que ver a esas estúpidas chicas reír como tontas, ir en grupos y cotilleando mucho más que de costumbre. Los corazones que adornaban las calles no hacían más que acrecentar su malestar, por todo eso evitaba las calles comerciales más concurridas. No quería tener nada que ver con ese tonto día azucarado.

Desde que había comenzado su relación con Yamamoto las cosas habían cambiado un poco. No todos los días iban a la escuela con el Décimo, a veces les gustaba ir solos muy de mañana cuando Yamamoto tenía prácticas matutinas del club. En la escuela se trataban como siempre, Gokudera no desperdiciaba una oportunidad para llamar idiota al chico del que se había enamorado tontamente y de lanzarle dinamita cada que la situación lo ameritaba, ya que cuando era hora de regresar a casa y se refugiaban en el departamento de Gokudera, no tenía escapatoria alguna, no había forma de evitar el contacto de los labios de Yamamoto y su cálida piel… no había manera en que Gokudera le negara algo, porque poco a poco se había dado por vencido, había perdido ante él…

Y ahora que se acercaba San Valentín él no sabía cómo diablos reaccionar a esa fecha, no quería ver a Yamamoto ese día, no quería estar junto a él y compararse con las demás parejas que seguro estarían derramando miel. Pero no tenía opción, el 14 de febrero era día de escuela y seguro estaría entretenido la mitad de la mañana rechazando los chocolates de las chicas. Sí, para él sería un día normal. Además no era como si él tuviera que regalarle chocolates a Yamamoto, eso se lo dejaba a las chicas molestas, pero… ¿Qué cara pondría el chico si le regalara algo? —¡_NO! ¡absolutamente no!_ —Pensó cuando se sorprendió considerando que quizá fuera una buena idea... ver a Yamamoto alegrarse y reír como idiota, seguro lo abrazaría y lo sofocaría… Definitivamente no lo haría, decidió zanjando la cuestión mientras encendía un cigarrillo para relajarse.

La mañana de San Valentín, Gokudera se sorprendió mirando los anuncios rosas de la tienda de 24 horas que estaba cerca de su casa —¡_Claro que no lo haría! ¡no compraría nada! _—Pensó con desesperación mientras caminaba hacia la escuela más temprano de lo que acostumbraba. Al llegar y justo como había predicho, ahí estaba el ejercito de chicas acosándolo, insistiéndole que aceptara sus chocolates, el Décimo había aceptado tímidamente la bolsa de chocolates que le había dado Sasagawa Kyoko, Gokudera observó su leve sonrojo y se preguntó si es que así luciría él cuando se quedaba mucho tiempo mirando como tonto a Yamamoto… nadie lo sabría de todas formas, él no dejaría que nadie viera esa parte tan vergonzosa de él.

Yamamoto se había mostrado más amable con las chicas que le ofrecían sus chocolates, antes del descanso para almorzar ya tenía dos bolsas llenas de regalos. Gokudera no habló mucho durante el almuerzo, aún se encontraba en una lucha interna consigo mismo; por un lado odiaba ese día y todos sus regalos superficiales, por el otro quería que Yamamoto sólo tuviera un regalo: el suyo. No ponía mucha atención a la conversación, pero pudo captar que Yamamoto le preguntaba al Décimo la procedencia de su pequeña bolsa de chocolates y le ofrecía unos cuantos más ya que él tenía muchos —_¡de sobra!_— exclamó con una sonrisa. En esos momentos Gokudera se sentía fuera de lugar, él en realidad no tenía nada que presumir ese día, ni siquiera podía jactarse de ser el novio más cariñoso del mundo… eso era todo… aquel día lo estaba fastidiando de más.

El resto del día lo pasó ignorando a todos y saltándose un par de clases. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de regresar sólo a casa, pero no quería esperar a sus amigos, no quería ver aquella alegría tan evidente de Yamamoto, estaba harto. No había recorrido ni medio camino hacia su departamento cuando oyó unos pasos cautelosos detrás de él… no quería voltear, sabía a quién pertenecían. Yamamoto se acercó un poco más, Gokudera aceleró el paso tenía la esperanza de que aquel comprendiera que no estaba de humor y se fuera, no había previsto que Yamamoto no le diría nada y simplemente lo abrazaría por la espalda así como lo hizo. —_Idiota_— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. —_No quería que te fueras sin antes darte algo…_—la voz de Yamamoto resonó muy fuerte dentro de él a pesar de que había sido un susurro. Gokudera apenas podía respirar, el cuerpo de Yamamoto estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, sus mejillas se rozaban, podía sentir unos latidos muy rápidos… y no podía decir a quién pertenecían.

—_Aléjate de mí _—alcanzó a decir Gokudera con una voz apenas audible, —_¿hmm? No creí que este día te pusiera de tan mal humor_—dijo Yamamoto con un tono de voz bajo muy cerca de su oído. —_Feliz san Valentín Hayato _— un sonrojo se extendió con intensidad en todo el rostro de Gokudera, ¡ese tonto! Sólo decía su nombre cuando sentía que él ya no pondría ninguna resistencia, cuando sabía que no lo golpearía, cuando estaba seguro de que ganaría… Sintió que algo era puesto dentro de su mano mientras los brazos que lo rodeaban lo soltaban lentamente, ahora podía ver a Yamamoto de frente, podía ver su expresión perfectamente, una de absoluta **_calma_**… no sabía qué expresión tendría él, pero seguro era una de las que siempre intentaba ocultar tan desesperadamente. Después de unos segundos tuvo el valor de ver lo que había en su puño apretado inconscientemente durante el tiempo que había durado el contacto visual de ambos. Era chocolate. Nada ostentoso, de hecho estaba envuelto en un papel muy sencillo —_color violeta _— dijo Yamamoto de repente rompiendo el silencio, —_pensé en rojo al principio, como el color de tu llama _— y añadió con una sonrisa —_luego pensé en añadir el azul también…_

En realidad no podía ponerle nombre a la sensación que tenía en aquel momento, no podía explicar por qué su corazón latía más fuerte de lo usual… pero eso no era lo más importante, lo que en verdad le preocupaba es que él no tenía nada que dar, había dejado que su orgullo ganara aquel día; pero ahora no importaba nada, ni siquiera si alguien los veía a mitad de la calle, no estaba pensando claramente cuando dejó caer el pequeño envoltorio, tomó con ambas manos la camisa de Yamamoto, lo atrajo hacia sí… y lo besó.

...

—_¡Hey! creo que deberías apresurarte, si llegamos a tiempo puede que aún encontremos algún pastel, creo que iría bien con algo de té que tengo de sobra…_— dijo Gokudera mientras volteaba la vista hacia Yamamoto que se había quedado congelado en su lugar con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa.

—_¡Claro!_ —Contestó con una gran sonrisa antes de comenzar a andar.

Gokudera trataba de no decir todo lo que pensaba mientras apretaba el pequeño regalo dentro de su bolsillo.

**_De algo estaba seguro, ver aquella sonrisa bastaba para recordarle lo feliz que era... cada día amaba más al idiota, aunque no se lo dijera..._**

**_Feliz día Takeshi._**


End file.
